It Happens!
by Moony4413
Summary: Remus and Snape get loaded and Sirius shows up from Askaban. Will Be Slash you've been warned!Remus/Sirius I'm not gonna write anymore of this for a while because I'm not really feeling it anymore.


Authors Note: This is set in Harry's third year, I know this didn't happen (or did it) but let me have my fun! Sorry it's been so long my computer and keyboard have been kinda stupid, plus it's damn hot over here in Oregon! I can't think when it's HOT!

Disclaimer: No one's mine (Sniff) well not (sniff) to Sev but Remus and Sirius get one

It Happens

"I feel old." Remus declared as he sat across the table from Severus Snape in the library.

"Do you? Why may I ask is that?" He asked glancing up from his papers. Remus was staring at him, ignoring the papers he was supposed to be grading; his chin was in his hand looking quite bored.

"I feel old because I'm completely exhausted and all I did today was teach! I also feel old because I'm grading papers when I could be having fun. Do you remember that Sev? Fun?"

"No not really you and your friends kinda prevented me from doing that." He answered this without removing his eyes from the paper he was giving a rather low mark. "You know having a job doesn't make you old."

"Yeah well… I don't care I still feel old." He answered standing up and packing up his papers.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go have some fun for a change. Care to join me?"

"No."

"To friggin bad." He grabbed his arm and dragged him off, leaving the papers and his full bag behind.

Remus and Severus walked into the three broomsticks moments later both had changed and were now ready to have a hell of a lot of fun, well Remus was. Severus wore black jeans and a navy blue tee and a black jean jacket. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail that hid the greasiness. Remus on the other hand was wearing dark blue jeans that were ragged and torn but they hugged all the right places. His shirt was plain white but he covered it with a nice leather jacket.

They walked over to the bar and grabbed some firewhiskey. Within the hour they were both shall we say tipsy and within the next they were plastered but hey they were havin' a ball. Both snogging random women of questionable legality was how Albus Dumbledore found them. Telling the barkeep to put it on his already rather large tab he led them all the way back to the castle. He left them in their bedrooms and both fell asleep, Remus on the floor but they were still asleep.

Remus woke up with the strangest feeling and it wasn't the hangover, that wasn't strange to him, it was the feeling that someone was watching him. This was a bad time to be watched he was lying on the floor with a major cocktail-ninja-hangover, his mouth tasting of hotdog water and he 

was pretty sure he was lying in his own vomit. Yeah that was a very crappy time to be watched, but as he looked around he didn't see anything save the clock that told him he wouldn't have time for breakfast but would be able to make it to his first class. Relieved that he wasn't being watched by some strange women he'd picked up last night but still wary, he attempted to make it look like he wasn't hung over and failing miserably he tried to remember what happened the night before. He gave up on this and made the walk of shame to his classroom sure he was wearing two different shoes; he made a mental note to hide behind his desk all day he stumbled into his classroom.

The students stared at him as he walked in about 3 seconds before the bell rang some even plugging their noses. He sat down at his desk and noticed someone had put bag there.

"Professor, are you alright?" A bushy haired Hermione asked. Remus was irritated by this. Couldn't a professor have a good time now and again?

"Yes…" He paused having the all familiar vomiting sensation that always seemed to come with a hangover. "I am perfectly time you know I think you guys are old enough to know a irrefutable, indisputable fact sometimes this happens." He told them gesturing to his clearly hung-over self. "Ain't no rhyme or reason sometimes a man or even a woman needs to get plastered."

I have decided to make this into a two-parter because right now I feel kinda like Remus only I'm not hung over I'm hot! By the way Remus' speech is part of a Sugarland song called It Happens which is also the title of this chapter. I swear there will be Remus/Sirius so be patient this just helps set up Remus' emotions so it's kinda important. Please bear with me and my crappy computer and make us feel better with a good review! X Oh and wish my Mommy Happy B-Day it's Saturday!! Her name's Cindy! See Ya Peeps!


End file.
